


There's more to the Dwarf than meets the Eye

by Donna_Immaculata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Immaculata/pseuds/Donna_Immaculata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagrid is surprised</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's more to the Dwarf than meets the Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hpsquick100](http://hpsquick100.livejournal.com/)

The smooth sliding of leather on leather, punctuated by an occasional jangling of chains, was barely audible for the heavy groans and grunts torn from two hairy throats.

“Yeah, like that… Aah! Yeh're killing me, Gimli.”

“Move your hand down there, big boy. Now, there's some bit I like. Gimme a proper-sized, fleshy guy over the anaemic Elf anytime.”

With a loud 'clonk', the heavy chain mail fell to the floor. “Lemme jus' loosen these strings and pull 'em off… Oh Merlin!”

Hagrid's cabin shook as the half-giant jumped back in shock.

“Gimli!” Hagrid trembled, white-faced. “Gimli! Yeh're a girl!”


End file.
